


silence

by secondhxnd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhxnd/pseuds/secondhxnd
Summary: The rink is silent, but for the sound of his skates on the ice.----------Yuuri's anxiety sends him to the rink again to get away.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	silence

The rink is silent, but for the sound of his skates on the ice.

Usually, there would be people- Yuuko, maybe, or the triplets, or his coach, watching him glide around the rink and offering their commentary. There’s none of that. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend; pretend the writing on the signs isn't in a language he can't read, that this isn't a rink far from the one he knows. He can't keep his eyes closed for long.

Nor is there any music for him to set his program to; if there’s any accompaniment, it’s only in his head, imagined notes joining the rhythmic scratch of blades against the ice. Even so far from home, his skates sound the same, and this could almost be Hasetsu.

The rink is quiet, and still, but he doesn't mind it that way. Skating was his escape for so many years, and it still is. Alone on the ice is safe, from the eyes of the world and from his own thoughts, and it’s always been somewhere for him to run to. His mind is never silent, but he can drown it out with the sound of his skates. Sometimes, it’s the only thing that works.

Even the sound of skates disappears for a moment as he launches himself into the air, only to come back louder as he lands. Triple Salchow, triple toe loop. He lands beautifully and starts through last year’s step sequence again, something he knows by heart and he’s fairly sure he could perform in his sleep by now. He’s already been at it a while, but he doesn’t seem anywhere near ready to stop yet, cycling through both old routines and new.

He almost doesn’t hear it when the near-silence of the rink changes- the door, then soft footsteps approaching the ice. He knows those footsteps even without looking. He pushes himself through one more spin sequence before gliding over to exit the ice, a familiar hand there to help him.

Neither of them says anything. They don’t have to, this silence is different, and Yuuri finds it as comforting as being on the ice. The thoughts that brought him here don't go away, but they are quieted, and that is enough. Once his skates have been exchanged for his trainers again, hair ruffled and brushed back as best he can and a slightly too-large jacket draped around his shoulders, that hand is there again, and Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to take it. His heart swells at the soft squeeze of his fingers, and his eyes trace upward to a beautiful smile that still makes his breath catch in his throat, even after all this time.

“Are you ready to go home?”

Yuuri is distracted by the way that smile moves as he speaks, by the accent nearly as familiar as his own. Not so distracted to miss the question, and he nods his head, letting a small smile creep onto his own face. Home. Yes, he was ready, because anywhere is home as long as he has Victor.


End file.
